totalannihilationfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheat codes
Total Annihilation cheat codes Universal cheats The following codes can be used in any game mode, including single player skirmishes and campaign missions, as well as in multiplayer mode. In multiplayer, cheats do not have to be enabled in order for these to work. *'+noshake' - Stops screen shaking due to explosions and earthquakes. *'+shootall' - Instructs the player's units to shoot at enemy units they normally ignore (Metal Extractors, factories, etc). *'+setsharemetal' # - Shares Metal while keeping # amount for the player. Type +sharemetal afterwards to begin sharing Metal. *'+setshareenergy #' - Shares Energy while keeping # amount for the player. Type *+shareenergy afterwards to begin sharing Energy. *'+shareradar' - Shares the player's radar coverage with allies. *'+sharemetal' - Shares Metal with allies. *'+shareenergy' - Shares Energy with allies. *'+sharemapping' - Shares map information with allies in unmapped games. *'+shareall' - Combines +shareradar, +sharemetal, +shareenergy and +sharemapping into one command. *'+give # #* metal/energy' - gives other players' resources. # = player number, #* = amount of donation, metal/energy = type of donation. *'+clock' - Toggles the game clock on or off. *'+switchalt' - Toggles ALT+# squad selection to #, and # of build menu page to ALT+#. *'+bps' - Displays received/transmitted data rates. *'+dither' - Toggles fog of war as dithered rather than grey. *'+logo #' - Change player 0's in-game colour. # = 0-9 representing the colour of choice in order: Blue = 0, Red = 1, White = 2, Green = 3, Dark Blue = 4, Purple = 5, Yellow = 6, Black = 7, Light Blue = 8, Gold = 9. *'+logo # #*' - Changes other players' in-game colour. # = 0-9 representing the colour of choice as above. #* = player number. *'+screenchat' - Toggles screen chat. *'+contour #' - Overlays a 3D contour map, # = 1-255. *'+showranges' - Shows ranges such as weapon range, sight and build distance. Select a unit and hold the SHIFT key to view. *'+sfx' - Reduces level of special effects on the screen. Nanolathes and smoke effects are removed. *'+compression' - Toggles compression on the outgoing network traffic. *'+selectable' Allows non-selectable mission units (those not prefixed with an 's' in their InitialMission line) to become selectable. *'+bigbrother' - Toggles through the player's units in the order built. *'+gamma #' - Changes screen gamma. # = 0-255+. The gamma slider in the options menu only goes up to a value of 20 with 12 being default. *'+shadow' - Toggles all shadows including those from buildings. *'+fshadow' - Toggles shadowing on features. *'+tshadow' - Toggles shadowing on mobile units. *'+antialias' - Toggles anti-aliasing on 3d models. *'+shading' - Toggles shading on 3d models. *'+light #' - Set light level #. Only effective with shading on. *'+scrollspeed #' - Sets the arrow key scroll speed # = 0 - 255. The scrollspeed slider in the options menu only goes up to a value of 65. *'+sound3d' - Toggles in-game sound between 3D and mono. *'+cdstop' - Stops the music CD. *'+cdplay #' - Plays the CD track number #. '+cdplay' starts the music again after '+cdstop'. *'+musicmode #' - Switches between Build and Battle music modes. Building music mode is just "+musicmode" and battle music is "+musicmode 1". *'+lostype' - Toggles between 'True' and 'Circular' LOS. *'+sing' - Makes units sing jazz. *'+iface #' - Where # = 0/1 switches between left/right mouse interface. '+iface/+iface 0' right click direct unit to rallypoint, left click to escape unit selection. '+iface 1' left click direct unit to rallypoint right click to escape unit selection. Using a number bigger than 1 will make both left/right click directs unit to rallypoint but it is then impossible to select a unit that is building, so it isn't recommended to do this. *'+nometal' - Sets player 0's Metal amount to 0. *'+nometal #' - Sets other players' metal amount to 0, with # being the number of the player. *'+noenergy' - Sets player 0's Energy amount to 0. *'+noenergy #' - Sets other players' Energy amount to 0, with # being the number of the player. *'+now Film Chris Include Reload Assert' - Case sensitive command combination to enter developer mode (makes all cheat codes available in any game mode). Exploit cheats The following cheat codes will only function while playing against CPU opponents in skirmish games, or against other people/CPU opponents in multiplayer mode. In multiplayer, cheats must be enabled in order for these to work. These cheats will not work in campaign missions. *'+atm' - gives the player 1000 metal and 1000 energy. *'+nowisee' - disables fog of war 'Developer mode cheats' These cheats require developer mode (+now Film Chris Include Reload Assert) to be activated for them to work. These cheats will only work in skirmish mode. *'+control' - Takes control of player 0. *'+control #' - Takes control of other players, with # being the number of the player. *'+ai' - Toggles AI for player 0. *'+ai #' - Toggles AI for other players, with # being the number of the player. *'+UNITNAME' - Creates a unit for player 0 at the location of the mouse cursor. UNITNAME signifies the designation tag assigned to each individual unit (for example, +CORCOM would generate the CORE Commander, +ARMPT would generate the Skeeter and +CORDEV1 or +ARMDEV1 would generate the Implosion Device). Will crash the game if player 0 does not exist. *'+UNITNAME #' Creates a unit for other players, with # being the number of the player. Will crash the game if chosen player does not exist. Miscellaneous cheats While on TA's single player game selection screen (New Campaign, Skirmish, etc.), typing "DRDEATH" will make a small bone appear at the bottom of the screen below the Load Game button. Clicking it will grant access to any campaign mission from either side regardless of previous mission progress. By default, TA only allows 4 players (the player and 3 computer AI opponents) during a skirmish game. To change the number of players, on the single player skirmish set-up screen, type * (press SHIFT+8) followed by the Roman numeral of the desired number of total players. For example, typing *X will result in the maximum 10 players instead of the usual 4. Pressing or holding \ after a cheat has been used will repeat said cheat. Useful for when using cheats that would normally be used repeatedly in one go, such as +atm. Total Annihilation Kingdoms Category:Total Annihilation Category:Total Annihilation